


Jake's Pup

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Brainwashing, Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Prison, Puppy Play, Rubber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Tim didn't know what happened. One minute he was coming into town to do some shopping for the farm, next thing he knew two guys clad in rubber suits from head to toe grabbed and acussed him of breaking the law.He can only hope that whatever happens, it happens quickly so he can go back home. But will he end up finding a new home?--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------If you enjoy my stories, please check out my Patreon. Please enjoy
Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Jake's Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a collab me and a friend from another site, who goes by the username of Ng5hvlo4 (or just Ng5) have been wanting to write for a bit
> 
> It's a story set in a world he made, but I tried to make it as open to newcomers as possible~
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy, and if you do please consider supporting me on Patreon so that I can keep doing these fics and focus more and more on them

Tim groaned as he sat in the back of the truck, manacles around his wrists and keeping him chained to the floor. His eyes darted back and forth across the inside of the truck and to its other occupants.

Two men, seemingly around his age, but he couldn’t really tell. They were clad from head to toe in shiny black rubber, with weird goggles over their eyes and a huge, almost creepy smile that never went away. The only company he had right now was a pair of drones.

Drones, that’s something that the farm boy certainly wasn't used to seeing. He had grown up on a farm a few miles away from the nearest city and didn’t really go with his parents into town that often. He did remember hearing about the creation of drones when he was 16, about 3 years ago. His parents were a bit disturbed about them, but he personally didn’t really get why. Sure the perma-smile was a bit creepy, but it's something that one would probably get used to. But for the past 3 years, Drones were just something Tim heard about. Few words from travelers that stopped nearby and the couple of delivery guys who swore that the Rubber clad freaks are stealing my job in the city.

“God, fuck me” Tim groaned as he leaned back, resting his head against the cold metal of the van’s walls

“Prisoner, refrain from swearing,” the nearest drone said, his voice not changing its mostly

“Why?” Tim asked, glaring at the drone “I’m chained up and in the back of a fucking truck after gettting acused of some fucking crime!”

“The prisoner committed the crime of carrying contraband through the airport” the other drone said, not looking at him “The prisoner is being taken to the punishment for this crime”

“Taken!? What, I don’t get a trial!?” Tim shouted, struggling against the manacles

“Affirmative. Trials are a waste of resources for this situation,” the drone said, “The offending article was found in the prisoner’s bag by a security pup. Said bag was searched and the contraband was identified. The prisoner’s guilt is plain and obvious. Therefore a trial would be pointless”

“What fucking contraband!?” Tim shouted, again struggling against his bonds. The drone farthest away from the farm boy reached down to a large duffle bag that laid at its feet. Tim’s eyes went wide as he saw what the drone pulled out. His Playboy magazine

“Wait, the fuck!?” Tim shouted “You're dragging me off in chains for having porn!? When the shit did porn become illegal!?”

“Porn has never become illegal” the drone said “It is illegal for males to hold pornographic content that includes the female humans”

“What!?” Tim shouted “What kinda sense does that make!?”

“It is not a drone’s place to question the laws” both drones said at the same time “It is a drone’s role to enforce them” as soon as they said that, the truck came to a screeching halt. The two rubber clad figures stood up and opened the doors. One of them grabbed the chain connecting Tim’s manacles to the floor and unlatched it, leading Tim along like a dog on a leash.

The Farm Boy stumbled as the Drone pulled him out into the street, his bare feet slapping against the asphalt, making him hiss a little. He looked around, trying to get an idea of where the hell he was.

He was in a relatively empty looking street. He saw a few other people walking around on the street, their nude bodies exposed for all to see. He shook his head, having gotten used to this by now, three years of coming along with his father to sell what they grew back on the farm had pretty much made him numb to it.

His eyes turned away from that and to the building that sat right in front of the truck. It was a relatively unassuming building, rather smallish looking four story apartment place. All the lights were on, which went against the dark night time sky.

“Jesus, how long was I in that truck…” Tim muttered, remembering seeing the sun as he was shoved inside. Before he could think about it anymore, he felt the manacles being pulled. Grumbling, he followed the drone into the building, a little surprised at what he saw inside.

It looked less like the entrance of an apartment and more like the waiting room of a hospital. A few people were sitting around, either reading magazines or looking at their phones. A small line to a desk which was manned by three drones sat right on the opposite side of the room. The two guards led him to the left most drone, who had no line in front of him.

“The drones are here to deliver a prisoner for education” one of the drones said to the receptionist

“Affirmative,” the drone behind the desk said. The two guards didn’t say anything else, instead just latching the leash to a small hook under the desk. 

“HEY!” Tim shouted as the two guards walked away “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING!? GET BACK HERE!”

“Prisoner, stop shouting” the drone behind the desk said calmly, not caring about the tone of Tim’s voice or what he was saying. “Raising the volume of the prisoner’s voice will not aid the prisoner in any way”

“Yeah, well then maybe you can tell me what the fuck I’m doing here, shiny” Tim hissed, shivering a little due to how cold the place was. 

“The prisoner is here to receive his punishment.” the drone said, looking down and typing away on his computer “The punishment for contraband smuggling is civil service by working with law enforcement.”

“Wait, working with the cops? That’s my sentence?” Tim asked, shock clear in his voice

“Sentence implies trial. The prisoner did not receive a trial” the drone said calmly

“A-Alright…. So for how long do I have to do community service?” the farm boy asked, feeling a little better about this whole thing. “If all I have to do is do some random work around the police station, I can take it” he thought.

“The prisoner’s punishment is for 3 months, with the possibility of permanent employment if he prefers to stay on,” the drone explained emotionlessly. 

“That doesn’t sound bad” Tim said, smiling a little “So, if that's what I’m gonna be doing, what’s this place? It don’t look like a police station”

“This is not the police station” the drone affirmed “The police station is on the opposite end of the city. This is the training facility”

“Training? What like a police academy?”

“Affirmative” the drone said, looking up at Tim “Now, this drone must fill your form. Answer all the questions truthfully. Full name”

“Timothy Albert Krenick” Tim said, rolling his eyes

“Age”

“19 years and four months” the farm boy said, once again shivering due to how cold the place was.

“Occupation”

“Farmer. Third generation” Tim said proudly, puffing out his chest a little. His family had a lot of pride in running such a successful farm for so long, so it seeped out whenever he talked about it.

Sadly, his current audience didn’t really care that much. The drone simply went back to typing.

“Address?”

“Don’t really have an address in the city” Tim said with a shrug “You know, farmhouse and all that. Place is close to I-54…. I think?”

“Very well. This drone will check civil records to confirm proper address” the receptionist Drone said, turning away from Tim. He felt the manacles unlock themselves and fall down to the floor with a loud clunk. The raven haired boy looked at the drone in confusion, rubbing his sore wrists “Manacles are no longer needed. The prisoner will take a seat. The prisoner will be called when registration is completed”

“Um, sure thing” Tim mumbled walking away from the desk and taking a seat on the nearest cushion, shivering a little as he felt his bare ass touch the hard plastic surface. “I miss my pants…” he mumbled, thinking back to his home, where he was allowed to wear clothes. He didn’t really understand why he couldn’t really wear clothes to town, but his dad taught him that a few years ago. And he wasn’t the type to question his father.

“Hi there!” another one of the people in the room said, sliding into the next chair

“Umm, hi?” Tim said hesitantly, looking at the other dude. He seemed to be a year younger than him, with a mop of wild orange hair and bright green eyes

“I’m Joey,” the guy introduced himself “What’s your name?”

“Umm… I’m Tim” the farm boy said awkwardly

“Nice to meet you Tim!” Joey said with a huge smile as he laid back a little, resting his legs together. As the other guy did that, it gave Tim a good look at him. He was thin and lithe, like himself, but unlike Tim, the guy was completely hairless. 

“Is shaving another law I don’t know about?” Tim asked the other man, a deadpan tone clear in his voice

“Law?” Joey asked, looking at Tim with confusion “No, not that I’m aware. I just don’t like having body hair”

“Huh” the farm boy shrugged “Well, to each their own. So, what law did you break to end up here?”

“None” the red haired guy said “I came here to sign up for training”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah” Joey said with a smile “Let me guess. You got caught with something and got senteced to community service?”

“Word for word” Tim said, crossing his arms “It’s bullshit”

“No argument from me there, buddy” Joey said, resting his arms down on his thighs. “They’ve been adding so many new laws I’m probably breaking around thirty right now. Its getting hard to keep track of them.”

“So, if you're not here cause you got arrested, you sign up with the cops?”

“Cops? Nope” Joey said, the same kinda dopey smile on his face “I’m signing up for the Army!”

“Army? I thought this was a police center”

“Oh no. Its a recruitment center in general” Joey explained, pointing at the counters. Tim followed, and realised that the three other receptionist drones had different colors to their suits. The one on the right was green, the center red and the leftmost one was in bright blue. “The red one is for signing up with the corps, green with civil service and blue with the police”

“So, you went and had a chat with the red drone?” Tim asked

“Yup” Joey said, a smile shining on his face

“You don’t strike me as the army type, honestly” Tim said with smirk “I thought army dudes were huge mountains of muscle and hair and all that crap”

“Hehe, yeah I don’t fit the stereotype” the wanna be recruit admitted “But I’ve always wanted to be in the military. Ever since I was a kid.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Call it following the family tradition, since my grandpa fought in WWII. So, when I saw on the news that this place had opened with a new job for people around my age, I had to jump at the chance!”

“Well…. Good for you I guess” Tim muttered as he stared ahead, shivering a little again as the cold air of the building hit his nude body “God I miss my pants….”

“Pants?” Joey asked, “Why would you ever wanna wear those?” Before Tim could answer, the emotionless voice of a drone rang out through the PA system.

“Applicant number 348, report to Military Drone”

“Ooooh that’s me!” Joey squealed, jumping to his feet and dashing off to the drone on the right “Wish me luck!”

“Sure… good luck ya poor bastard” Joey muttered, shaking his head

Like many of the things that were going on, Tim couldn’t understand how everyone else could be so chill. There were drones dragging people in without trial, the military signing up in the same place that criminals get sent to serve their sentences.

“Prisoner Number 321” the drone said through the PA again, snapping him out of his thoughts “Report to Police Drone immediately”

“Number 321?” Tim muttered, looking over at the manacles on the floor, seeing that number stamped on them “Guess it’s time…” he gulped. Rising from the chair, he felt trepidation rising with each step as he approached the drone at the leftmost desk. “Wonder what they’re going to do to me?” he thought.

The drone didn't say a word, instead pushing a button that opened a gate right next to him. 

“What? Want me to go through?” he asked the drone “You're not even gonna tell me what I’ve gotta do?”

The drone did not reply, much to Tim’s frustration. With an *ugh*, he walked through the gate. Said gate slammed shut behind him, and the floor beneath him began to move.

“Woah!” he muttered, looking down to see that it was the same type of conveyor belt walkway you’d find inside an airport “Guess they really don’t want people loitering….” He looked to his side, seeing that Joey was on a similar walkway before he lost sight of the other boy as he was sent into a small, dark room. A door slid shut behind him, locking him in the darkness.

He stood there for around a minute in complete darkness before the whole room was suddenly lit up dark blue

“GAH!” he cried, closing his eyes “JESUS, WHAT IS THIS, A RAVE?!”

“Prisoner 321. You have been sentenced to Community Service. Prepare for transport to training facility”

“Training facility for community serv-” before Tim could finish, a loud hiss rang out all around him, as a deep purple gas began to seep into the room. He tried to open his eyes to get a sense of his surroundings, but the light was too bright and he had to keep them closed. A faint cotton candy smell entered his nostrils and he took a deep inhale of the sweet smelling candy that he would enjoy from carnivals with his parents back when he was a kid. Soon, the sound of hissing began to fade as he slowly fell asleep.

“Guh….” Tim muttered as slowly opened his eyes, his sight incredibly blurry and his head felt as if it was smothered in cotton. He slowly felt around, his hand slapping against cold marble as he tried to figure out his surroundings. Soon, he felt something a bit softer underneath his fingers. “Whu…” he muttered, shaking his head and slowly sitting up. As he did so, his vision cleared up slightly and he managed to see where he was.

He was in a small room, the walls painted a deep blue with the badge of the newly formed Drone Security Bureau, essentially a new Police department that had recently been formed that was made up of nothing but drones. The emblem was a golden upside down triangle with the letters DSB, and drawing of a drone and a dog in the center.

“What the hell? Why am I here?” he muttered, reaching up to scratch his head. As he lifted his arm, his eyes went wide as he saw his arm. It was covered to his wrist in shiny blue latex “WHAT THE FUCK!?” he screamed

Looking down, he saw to his horror that his torso was covered in a blue latex suit that covered all but his wrists and feet. In between his legs, instead of his latex covered dick like drones had, he had a big round bulge that blocked access to it. Fearing the worst, he raised his hands to his face, and was somewhat relieved to see that his head wasn’t covered.

“How did-” he started to say, but then a loud buzzing rang through the entire facility, and a door opened right in front of him.

“All Students! Report to Role Call!” a synthetic voice rang out from some unseen speaker.

“Students?” Tim muttered as he stood up, noticing he had been sitting on a rather large cushion on the floor “What, did they drag me off to DroneCop school?”

As he pulled himself off the cushion, he could see that the room was small and sparse. There were only several cushions. He looked around for a door, and all he saw was a low-lying door that he’d have to crawl through. The bars that would’ve been lowered had been raised to allow passage. 

“This is degrading…” he muttered as he crawled through what felt like a fancied up air duct.

The passage led to a square room that was filled with other boys in blue latex suits. It was a rather sparse room with huge TVs all over the place, on the walls, and a few on the ceiling. There were a few drones and a couple of regular cops inside the room, looking over the crowd.

One of the cops pulled out what looked like an airhorn and pressed the button on the top, an ear piercing sound exploding out of it.

“Everyone! Sit down!” he shouted. Boys rushed to sit on the floor, no one eager to hear the noise again in so confined a space.

Hopefully this wasn’t going to be as bad as he feared. He was on pins and needles as he sat down, staring fearfully at the cop.

The man smirked “Right! Now, I’m sure all of you are confused about why you're here? Most of you got grabbed by DSB, like these gentlemen next to me” he gestured at the two drones with blue highlights on their otherwise black suits. Neither of the drones gave any acknowledgement and continued to stand still. It creeped Tim out.

The man continued, “All of you broke laws. Nothing too bad, no murder, no kidnapping. Small scale stuff. Smuggling, possession of illegal items, unathorized clothes wearing.”

“Wearing clothes is illegal?” Tim muttered under his breath as he stared at the cop, who indeed was naked and hairless from the nose down. He did wear a belt and harness of sorts that had several pouches hanging off them, but nothing else. Strangely, he had a DSB badge on, like the two drones, instead of a regular police badge.

“Guess they need some human oversight” he thought to himself.

“And you are all here to serve your sentence!” the cop said with a smirk on his face. “Your sentence will end after a year in this facility. But any misbehavior will extend your sentence for a month!”

A whole year! Much as Tim wanted to object to the unfairness of it all, he didn’t want to be stuck in this *place* for any longer than necessary. If he could get by without incident, he could be out in no time. So, much as he wanted to shout and scream, he kept his trap shut and bit down on his lower lip.

“Now you won’t just be sitting around with your thumbs up your ass’s! You got a community to serve,” he said. “You will be attending classes and doing physical exercises! And you will do so wearing your suits. Taking those off is not permitted. Do it and your sentence will carry on for another month and will result in disciplinary action!”

Tim groaned. So he was stuck wearing the suit. It was like being naked, but worse. Worse because every movement caused the suit to pull against his skin and remind him that his whole body was on display. Only freaks wore things like this! At least he wouldn’t be the only one to suffer this humiliation.

“Christ this blows…” he muttered as the TV screens began displaying numbers. Tim looked up and saw his picture next to his Prisoner number. At the top of that screen was what looked like a room number.

“Guess that’s where I have to go…” he muttered as everyone started standing up and heading for the air duct halls again. He got on all fours and crawled into the same one he came in, a few other boys behind him. 

“Right…. So how does this work?” he muttered as he crawled

“Don’t ask me” a guy with a rather thick scottish accent said behind him. “This is all doaty!” 

“There!” another guy behind the two, with a southern accent, called out “On the wall”

Tim looked up, seeing that carved on the walls, were directions. The one pointing left read 100-400 Sleeping Rooms. The one to the opposite end, had Classrooms 1-10 carved into it.

“Seriously?” Tim grumbled “Right, what class were we in?” 

“Room 9” the other two said. Tim nodded and headed right, the two other men right behind him.

The air duct hall led to another square room, smaller than the one that they had just vacated. There were no chairs, instead there were cushions on the floor and what looked like a projector on the roof.

“Right…. Guess this is our classroom?” the scottish guy said as he crawled out right behind Tim.

“Guess so…” the southern guy said as he stretched “God my back hurts….”

“I think it's something we’re gonna have to get used to” Tim muttered, turning to face the two “I’m Tim by the way”

“Name’s Jasper” the southern guy said, offering a hand. Tim took it in a firm grip.

“Name’s Ewan” the scottish guy said, with a nod. 

A few others crawled in, cutting off the conversation before it could go any further. Reluctantly the trio each took a seat on the cushions, facing the direction of the projector.

They sat there for a few minutes, waiting for someone to arrive. Instead, the lights began to dim slowly and the projector turned on.

“What, we don’t have a teacher?” Tim asked, as the only light present in the room was the light of the screen. The screen seemed to be stuck on a screensaver, as a pattern of bright colors waved along.

“Welp. This is one shite class” Ewan muttered, clearly bored out of his skull. Tim couldn’t agree more. He just wanted it to be over with. Problem was that he could feel his impatience rising along with his boredom.

Soon though, the pattern was replaced by a very bright flash of light. It caught all of them off guard, and seemed to knock them into some kind of trance, as Tim’s jaw went slack and his eyes widened. His mind slowed down and cognition ceased as he stared unmoving at the pattern on the screen. The pattern soon morphed into a multicolor spiral, which drew them in more and more.

“You are feeling so relaxed right now. Feeling so good and relaxed. Like being asleep. You sleep on the floor. It is normal to sleep on the floor. It feels good to sleep on the floor. Just like it feels good to relax right now.”

“Feels good to be relaxed….. It is normal to sleep on the floor…” Tim muttered as drool ran down his chin, still staring at the screen with no thoughts going through his head.

“Yes, you love to feel relaxed. How you are sitting isn’t relaxing. You need to sit differently. You need to sit like a dog. Dogs have the right idea. Sitting like a dog feels good and relaxing.”

Tim repeated, but unconsciously he moved his pose. He went from sitting with his legs crossed to resting on his feet and hands, with his ass resting on the cushion. Once he was in position, he felt more relaxed than he had been before. He could feel tension that he wouldn’t have otherwise noticed just melt away.

“Feeling so good at sitting as you are now. Feeling so good to move around on your hands and knees. So much easier to move around to where you need to go. Feeling so relaxed and good as you crawl on your hands and knees.”

“Feels good to crawl….” Tim muttered. As he repeated what he was told, something ripped through his cushion and jammed itself into his ass. He winced, but didn’t break his repetition as the plug was shoved deep into him. He was so relaxed and entranced that he (nor anyone else) had noticed the drones enter the room and shove something up his ass. After the initial surprise, he relaxed and the intrusion diminished from his awareness.

“Your plug does not bother you. It is natural to have a plug. Not having a plug leaves you with a deep sense of emptiness. Having a plug helps you relax.”

“Plug does not bother…..Not having plug leaves me empty….” everyone muttered. 

These words were repeated for 3 hours, seeping deep into the minds off all of them.

Soon the three of them woke up the moment all the lights turned back on. Tim blinked his eyes a few times.

“Gah, my head hurts…” Tim muttered as he grabbed the side of his head. He didn’t remember much of what had happened. He leaned back, resting his ass on the pillow “OW!” he shrieked as he jumped to his feet, feeling something be shoved deeper into his butt.

“What’s wrong?” asked the scottish guy, who leaned forward.

“There’s something in my ass!” Tim shouted. Moving his hand around the latex covering his butt, he could feel something pressed against the latex, something that pushed further inside of him when he lightly pressed against it.

“What the hell?” Tim said, feeling about the plug that had been pushed unwillingly into him.

“I’ve got one too!” the southern guy said. 

“Same!” the scottish guy added. 

“What the fuck is going on here?!” the southern guy said.

What the fuck, indeed Tim thought to himself. Getting drugged, shipped to an unknown facility, and being forced into wearing a latex suit was bad enough, but was there seriously no sanctity or privacy. He didn’t ask to have something shoved up his ass. Heck, he should just push it out right now, consequences be damned!

But as he shifted to try to push it out, the motion felt strange. Not painful. Just different. Almost pleasant. No way! This way gay stuff, unnatural! Tim was no fag.

“I guess nothing is private anymore,” Tim said. “We get no say about anything. This just feels wrong!”

“What can we do about it though?” Ewan shuffled closer to sit near them. Tim noticed that both he and the southern guy were seated on their knees and hands. The posture looked strange. Reminded him of Larkee, the family dog. Then again, how else were they going to sit, with those plugs inside of them? They’d be stuck here for another month if they pulled them out, or worse given their captor’s power over them. Better to just roll with it, at least until he was home free.

Tim groaned and followed suit, sitting in a dog like position

“True. We’d be stuck here for longer if we try anything” he muttered as he looked at Ewan. Guy had a mop of dark black, almost blue in certain lighting, hair and a pair of steel-grey eyes that had a sense of command behind them. Jasper on the other hand, looked like he could pass for 16. His skin was near blemishless and smooth, without a trace of hair anywhere except his head, which a mess of strawberry blonde.

“Yeah. It may be a bit degrading, but we have to play along” Jasper said with a shrug. Before Tim could answer, the projector turned on again, with the message LUNCH TIME. REPORT TO CENTRAL CHAMBER on it.

“Back to the duct maze I guess….” Tim groaned.

“Yeap” Ewan mumbled, looking at the crawlspace entrances.

They made their way through the duct maze as quickly as they could, though they almost got lost along the way. It was a good thing that Jasper spotted the directions in time. Thing is though, as much as he bitched about having to crawl around, Tim found it less annoying than last time.

Still a stupid ass way to get around he thought as they trio left the tunnels and went back into the big central room. This time there were placemats on the floor with plates, filled with some gray goop that had a bit of a nasty smell to it. No utensils though.

“Are they really expecting us to eat off the floor?” Jasper groaned. Tim and Ewan joined in the complaint. It was just one degradation after another.

“And it smells pretty bad,” Tim added.

“Not as bad as what my ma cooked once,” Ewan said, “That was a dinner I wished I’d never been a part of. Tasted something fierce. It was so bad that I wasn’t hungry at supper or breakfast!”

“You saying that we should eat this...slop?” Tim’s stomach growled as he thought of food.

“No idea when we’re next gonna eat.” Ewan grabbed the plate and did his best to slide the food towards the edge. It didn’t budge, so he had to put his face into it, getting some on his chin. The others watched him eat, feeling a rumble in their stomachs as hunger set in.

“It’s alright.” Ewan’s face didn’t look like the face of a man who had eated something that was “alright.” But, then again, Tim thought, when will we eat next?

Much as he disliked the smell, the taste was rather bland but not awful. And it didn’t make his stomach feel bad, so he figured he would be ok.

“God, might not be the worst, but this crap is still nasty!” Jasper gagged, going a bit green at the taste

“I’m guessing this is the crap they feed the drones” Ewan muttered as he shoved more goo into his mouth.

“Must be… from my limited understanding of it, they don’t really feel taste anymore” Tim said as he shoved his face into the bowl, eating more of the slop “God, they're treating us like animals!”

“Pretty much…. It's like the pigs back home in the ranch….” Jasper muttered as he forced more of the goo into his mouth. Tim shrugged and kept eating in silence.

When the trio had finished lunch and had wiped off as much of the gunk from their faces as they could, Tim yawned.

“Man I’m beat….” the farm boy muttered, rubbing his eyes

“Same” Jesper said with a yawn

“God I could sleep for a month….” Ewan muttered, stretching. Tim nodded and slowly got to his feet as the voice of the cop rang through the speakers

“ALRIGHT! EVERYONE TO BED!” he shouted

“Guess that’s the end of our first day in hell” Tim muttered

“Only 364 to go…” Jesper groaned

“See you two tomorrow” Ewan mumbled as he headed for the vent shafts “I need a nap…. badly”

Tim looked at the various vent shafts along the wall, trying to remember which one he had come out from earlier that day. Then he remembered the numbers on the screens and looked about until he found the vent with his number on it. Once he was through the vent shaft, he collapsed onto the pillows that were the only accoutrements of his new living space. It took a while before he found a comfortable position, at which point he fell asleep shortly after closing his eyes.

3 MONTHS AFTER INCARCERATION

Tim awoke from his bed at hearing the sound of the food plates being delivered to the central room. It had taken a while, but his ears had started to get better. He wasn’t sure why, but it had happened.

He got up and stretched, his back popping as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Man that was a weird dream last night…” he muttered as he got back down on all fours. For some reason he couldn’t place, it was getting more and more comfortable to travel like this, demeaning as it may have been when he had first arrived.

Crawling through the ducts as fast as he could, he arrived in time to catch the drones moving into position along the edges of the room, out of the way of the rushing mob of boys. He shook his head as he headed for his usual spot, next to Jasper and Ewan.

“Morning” he said as he leaned down and sniffed his breakfast. It was a weird quirk he’d picked up, but for some reason it gave him a sense of security to smell his food before eating. It didn’t really smell any different, but it was bright pink instead of the grey slop they usually got.

“Been a while since we’ve gotten food with color” Jasper said as he chowed down

“Yeah. Think the last one was that yellow slop about…. I dunno a month ago? Time gets a bit screwy….” Ewan muttered

“Yeah no kidding” Tim muttered as he ate. Indeed, he wasn’t really sure how long he’d been in here. Without sunlight or calendars or even a clock, he couldn’t really tell what day it was. He shrugged and went back to eating his slop. He may not be 100% sure, but he had a good feeling he’d been there for three months. And an interesting time it had been so far. Tim still wasn’t sure how this was “community service”, but if it meant another 9 months of the same as what they’d been doing for the past few months, he’d probably prefer what they’d been up to. That is to say, 

Oh it still felt like a violation and humiliation, but it couldn’t be worse, could it? As soon as he thought that, Tim cursed inwardly, hoping that his lamentation did not tempt fate and actually did make things worse.

“Right boys!” the cop said, walking into the center of the room “Today we’re starting something new!”

Oh fuck me Tim thought I had to think that, didn’t I!?

“Today, we are starting something new! Three times a week, you will be having physical classes on top of your regular education!”

Now that didn’t sound too bad. Having grown up on a farm, Tim was used to long hours of physical labor. Though he did feel like the past few months had softened him up a bit. Funny enough, he found that he was looking forward to some physical activity. Anything to make the time fly by faster and make him stronger. For some reason, the idea of becoming stronger seemed like something that really appealed to him right now, when before he never really cared about it.

“Great, now we get to run around” Ewan groaned as he rolled his eyes.

“I was hoping we just got to sleep and deal with boring classes” Jasper added a pair of air quotes at that last bit. The classes were indeed strange. It wasn’t like they were learning anything new, or even learning anything at all it seemed. To Tim and the others, it just felt like time wasting. Were the cops trying to bore them to death? Make them fear being this bored that they behave better in the future? Some days he would wonder at what their end goal was in keeping them here. Nothing made sense at this point.

“Now! Head off for your morning classes! They're gonna be a bit shorter today, but that doesn't mean you get to slack off!”

“Hard to slack off when you sit around staring at a screen for hours” Tim muttered as the drones walked in to remove their plates. Tim made sure to get out of their way; he didn’t want his head anywhere near their rubberized crotches and cocks. It was disturbing and distasteful. He shook his head and turned to the vents, heading to his classroom with Ewan and Jasper right behind him.

“You better not me staring at my ass!” he shouted at the two as they entered the vents

“Lay off! Just because I spaced out while thinking about stuff that one time doesn’t mean I was thinking about your fat ass” Jasper called out behind him.

“One time? Yeah right…” Ewan muttered, but not softly enough that Jasper and Tim heard his snarky reply. It wasn’t just Jasper though. There had been moments when Tim had spaced out while staring at his companions. He wasn’t sure why he did, and when he came to he was looking at their private areas and got him crazy embarrassed. Not only their butts, but also their feet and the bulges that stuck out between their legs.

He shook his head as they arrived in the classroom and sat down, dog like once again, in their usual spots. Sitting like that made the plug in his ass settle in a very pleasant way, something that Tim had not expected to enjoy. Like clockwork, the lights dimmed, the projector turned on, a flash of light, and they were all staring entranced at the spinning hypnotic patterns.

“Carrying things in your hands is uncomfortable and wrong. Good boys carry things in their mouths. Carrying things in your mouth feels natural. It feels right”

“Walking on your two feet feels uncomfortable and wrong. Good boys walk on their hands and knees. Walking on their hands and knees feels natural. It feels good and relaxing.”

“Good boys let their tongue hang out when they're tired. You have to show that you are tired. It is natural to show that you're are tired”

“Good boys like to roll on the ground when they are happy. Lying on your back and letting people touch your belly and bulge feels good and right, and makes you feel good, relaxed, and loved.”

Two hours later and the boys were guided through the labyrinth to a new room, this one rather large and padded down with very comfortable foam padding, but also seemed to resemble a high school indoor basketball court. 

“Wow…” Tim whistled, admittedly impressed. He crawled inside and sat in dog-style along with his buddies as they gazed upon the huge screen that rested on the wall. The DSB logo glowed there, and for some strange reason, Tim felt a bit more relaxed staring at the logo.

Standing beneath the screen, immobile as statues, was a line of drones and a few cops, none of which of them they recognized.

“What’s going on?” Ewan muttered as he started ahead, shifting around as his plug began to slip out

“Not sure” Tim said, using his foot to shove his friend’s plug back in “There ya go, pal”

“Mmhmmm. Thanks man!” Ewan leaned against Tim’s foot, enjoying the sensation as the plug was pushed inside. The action was reciprocated, for Tim felt a comfort in being close to his friend, happy to help him feel good.

“LINE UP!” shouted one of the cops. Everyone rushed forward to make a line, which was rather haphazard and not as clean a line as the one made by the drones and cops.

Each cop and drone walked up, taking a spot behind each of the guys. A drone with blue highlights stood behind Tim, at attention as always

Course I get one of them… he thought as he stared at the screen, where the cop from before showed up.

“Ah good! Hello everyone and thank you for volunteering for this exercise boys”

“Gladly, captain!” a few of the cops shouted out.

He’s a captain? Tim thought Didn’t think the DSB had ranks…

“Right!” the Captain said, clapping his hands “Now Boys, we’re here for a very simple exercise. But don’t get used to that. We’re playing it safe since its the first time you are ever doing this”

Doing what? 

“Ok boys, pull out the frisbees and prepare to toss!”

TIm had not noticed that the cops and drones had been carrying anything before, but they must have had a frisbee shoved up somewhere.

“Now, your job is to catch those frisbees as fast as you can!” the Captain said with a smile

What a strange exercise. Tim thought as the Drone threw the disk. Tim shook his head and took off after the bright blue disk, running as fast as he could on all fours. Damn it! Why is it so comfy to go on all fours! I’d be faster on two legs!

One of the boys didn’t seem to have that problem, as the youth sprinted up onto his two legs and made a dash for the frisbee. He didn’t make more than two steps before he fell back down to the floor, face first.

“Oof…” he groaned as he shook his head “Thank god for the padding...:” he looked up and frowned as he saw the disk had fallen to the floor and the drone had picked it up. The drone looked down at him with that same goofy smile that all drones wore, and prepared to toss the frisbee a second time.

He didn’t catch the frisbee once today, nor did any of the other boys. Byt the end of the exercise, his tongue was hanging out as he panted, sweat running down his forehead. Who knew such a simple exercise could be so tough? And he wasn’t the only one who clearly thought so; Jasper and Ewan looked just as wiped out as him.

The drone approached the trio of panting boys.

“Gah hah hah... “ Tim panted, his tongue hanging out. He didn’t know why he was doing that. I look like a fucking dog! He thought, but, try as he might, he couldn’t put it back inside. 

The drone stopped near Tim, then bent over with one hand outstretched to rub at Tim’s belly. Tim felt himself fall down onto his back, onto the padded floor, moaning as he heard the squeaking of rubber rubbing rubber. His body opened up more, giving the drone complete access. He moaned as the drone rubbed its hand across his belly and across his bulge. The latter felt especially good. Now I look like a dog! What’s up with that?! Why am I letting this guy touch me like that! Even if it feels good…

He looked over to his friends, and saw the same was happening to them. And they seemed to be loving it.

“Good try boys” the Captain said as the drones kept rubbing.

When the drone retracted its hand, Tim whimpered slightly, clearly wanting more belly rubs. It was so weird, wanting to degrade himself like a dog and yet feeling somewhat repulsed by this behavior. And it didn’t help that during the entire exercise, the plug has been teasing him, making him feel slightly horny.

“Now stare up here!” he said. Tim glanced over, seeing the same flash he got during his morning classes hit him, sending back into a trance. Making him feel more relaxed and good, and also making him feel even more horny than before. He could feel his hard cock pressed against the inside of the bulge, desperate for release.

“Good Boys deserve praise! It is natural to receive praise! Feeling praise is natural and normal”

“Good boys always do what they're told, without question! Those who give orders know better! It is natural to obey others! It is sexy to obey orders! It feels good to obey orders!”

Tim nodded along with the others, his tongue hanging out as he did so. It was so right to obey, so right to be given praise. His arousal continued to grow as these instructions were drilled into his brain.

The spirals were suddenly cut, as was the rubbing from the drone. It simply walked away, leaving Tim laying on his back.

“Man….. that felt amazing!” Jesper chirped from behind Tim as he turned around, back on his feet and hands.

“Yeah. Better than sex” Tim mumbled. It was quiet long enough for him to realize that the pair of them were staring at him with amazement and at what he’d unintentionally let slip out.

“What?”

“Nothing!” they both chirped with a smile as Tim turned around and gave the two a glare before the Captain’s voice rang out

“Right! Everyone line up! We’ve got one more task for you before you head off for dinner”

Tim dashed to line up, ending up in the front with all the other boys behind him.

He looked ahead and saw that the drones were putting four boxes in front of him. All of them were identical, plain stainless steel with no markings at all, and a handle at the top

“Now, in one of these boxes there is what we’ll call an illegal item” the captain explained “I want you to walk up to the box, figure out which one contains the item and take it to the drone. You cannot open the box or grab it unless you know the item is inside it! Understood?”

“Understood!” Tim and all the other guys chirped happily. Wow, from catching frisbees to this…. Bit of a jump in difficulty… he thought, as he stared at the boxes. They all looked the same, so how was he going to figure out which one contained the item. He moved to touch the box, but a quick “Nugh-uh! No touching!” from the captain stopped him in his tracks.

Fuck, if I can’t touch it or move it about, how am I supposed to do this! He started to breathe harder as his emotions ran higher, and something caught his attention. A smell. One he had never smelled before in his life. He started sniffing, louder and louder as he slowly leaned closer to the boxes. It’s coming from one of these… he muttered, sniffing each box. The first two smelled like nothing but metal and oil, but the third was different. It smelled a bit like sweat, but also something flowery, like soap. This might be it… But better to be safe he thought and sniffed the last box. Metal and oil again.

Tim smiled and wrapped his teeth around the handle, biting it hard and lifting it up. It felt more natural to pick up the box like this, instead of using his hands. Hands were better for walking after all. He padded over to the drone and presented him the box “This one!” he said as the drone took it.

The rubber clad male didn’t say anything, instead it simply opened the box and pulled out a snow white sock.

A sock? What was illegal about a sock? he thought. Maybe it's just a random example… After all, clothes can’t be illegal...can they? Vaguely he recalled the captain speaking about this way back when he joined the DSB.

As he thought this, he was led back to the dining area by a different drone, as one of his classmates went up to take his turn at the sniffing, this time with a shoe. Without thinking he crawled back into the feeding area and headed to his spot, being met with another plate of grey goop. He sighed and started eating, eating the entire plate in a minute. He yawned as soon as he finished and turned to head to bed.

“Stop” the Captain’s voice ordered through the PA system. Tim froze in place as he heard the order. It felt natural to obey the captain.

“You did a very good job today” he said, the praise sending shivers down Tim’s back “That means you should get a reward.”

Reward? What reward? Am I getting time off for good behaviour? 

Instead, one of the drones stationed in the room came forward holding a pair of...something. Tim couldn’t get a good look at the items until the drone started to slide one up his wrist. It was some sort of glove, but one that didn’t end in finger tips. Instead, the end wrapped his entire hand in a single blob of latex. It even had small designs that made Tim think of a paw, with pink circles on the palm and fingertips to resemble paw pads.

Tim sighed in disappointment. Great. More kink wear. He grumbled as he grabbed them and slipped them on the rest of the way. He might not like wearing this stuff, but he knew that if he refused, he’d get an extra month in this damn place. Better to look like a gimp than be stuck here for longer and more than likely get even more geared up like a sex slave.

Getting the first glove on was easy enough, but the drone had to put on the second one for him. He doubted that he would’ve been able to take them off on his own, given how little manual dexterity he now had. The drone nodded at him as soon as the gloves were on and walked away.

“Good boy” the Captain said “Now go on, head to bed”

Another wave of pleasure at receiving the compliment and a short crawl through the duct, and Tim was curled on the pillows, falling asleep a second later, the pawed gloves feeling wonderful against his face.

9 MONTHS AFTER INCARCERATION

Tim yawned as he slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his paws over his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them.

“Man, these dreams keep getting weirder and weirder…” he mumbled as he slowly stood up from his pillow bed. Dreams in which he felt like he was in a dog’s body. 

Dreams of walking on all fours through some weird looking office, drones all around him. Walking out the streets with the drones and standing guard over places. 

Tim shrugged as he stretched, on all fours. For a few weeks now, standing on two legs got so uncomfortable that it was something that Tim went out of his way to avoid doing. All the fucking crawling has me walking like an animal permanently now…. He thought as he approached the crawlspace exit of his room, ready for another day in this weird ass academy.

Another day of eating slop from the ground as drones stand off the side, ready to retrieve the food plates when the boys were done eating. 

“You know, this stuff is starting to smell better!” Jasper chirped as he chugged down some water, which the drone had just brought him.

“Yeah” Tim said as he leaned down and sniffed his food. Ever since that day with the sock exercise, his sense of smell had grown stronger and stronger. It was almost a daily thing to smell boxes to find contraband, as the Captain called it. He still found it weird that clothes were contraband, but he didn’t really question it. The praise he got from the act made sure to distract him. It just felt so good when he was called a “good boy.” Even thinking about that made him moan and shiver.

“You ok mate?” Ewan asked, his face coated in grey goo as he looked at Tim

“Y-Yeah'' Tim panted, his tongue hanging out as he looked at his friends. “Just thinking about the captain’s praise after yesterday’s exercises!”

Both of his friends moaned and shivered at the memory. For the first time since they started doing the physical training, the entire class was able to complete the task on their first try. The praise the Captain gave felt so good it almost overcame the rubs the drones were giving them. Sure it's demeaning as hell to be treated as a pet Tim thought as he chowed down more food But it feels too damn good to really care! Good enough that he would almost contemplate becoming a pet. Almost. Tim was a human, not a pet.

“Alright boys!” a now familiar voice rang out. Tim instantly sat up straight and looked up at the screen opposite his spot, as the Captain repeated to speak to them. There was something about the Captain’s voice that excited Tim. Every time he heard that voice, energy surged through him and it felt natural to go into attention and drop whatever he was doing. “Today is a big day! Most of your classes will be canceled, and only your nightly sessions will be held today!”

“One class before dinner?” Ewan muttered, his black locks running over his face “That’s weird…”

“Must be something big” Jasper said, wagging his ass as a huge smile formed on his face. Tim shook his head. That was a quirk he’d seen the other guys pick up over time, wagging their asses like dogs did with their tails. It was just sad, seeing them fall into an even more animalistic mental state. But not him. No siree. Tim would not stoop down that far.

“Right! Now, this is something that has to be done one at a time. You will head back to your rooms and wait for a drone to arrive and do what is necessary. You won’t fight them; after all, only bad boys fight drones, right?”

“Right sir!” they all basically barked, big smiles on their faces. They were all good boys and they would obey! Tim felt his body shiver with pleasure at that thought. Attacking a drone was something he’d never do!

They may look a bit weird, but that’s no reason to fight against ‘em he thought as everyone started marching back to their rooms. After all, they work for the Captain! And the Captain always does what’s right!

Tim spent his time lying on the pillows in his room, head resting on his paws. He had come to like this bed of pillows and couldn’t imagine sleeping any other way. Man, mom and dad were idiots wasting so much money on beds! This is way better! Before he could focus on his thoughts more, he heard a loud hiss. 

He turned to look at the crawlspace he had grown so used to. The entire section of the wall was lifting up to reveal a drone standing there, revealing that the ducts used by the drones are regular hallways.

“Huh, so that’s how you weirdos get around…” Tim muttered, standing up “Always wondered that…”

The drone walked silently and steadily into the room, carrying a small basket. Inside were some tools that Tim did not recognize and some bundle of latex, some blue, a bit of yellow and some black.

“What’s that?” Tim asked, sniffing the basket. It was something he’d started doing a few months ago, but he figured out that smelling told him a lot of things about objects.

“You are not to ask questions” the drone said, walking deeper into the room, the door closing behind him

“Sure, come in…” Tim muttered, glaring at the drone “Don’t bother asking or anything…”

“You are not to give permission on any topic” the drone said, that freaky smile never leaving its face. The drone set down the basket and pulled out a pair of shears. “Sit here, away from the pillows.”

“Fine… Just be careful with those things, ya fricking borg….” Tim muttered as he sat down where the Drone asked him to.

The drone positioned itself behind him, one hand running through his hair, the other guiding the shears to trim down his hair. Honestly, the hair was getting a bit long and having a haircut was not so bad. He would’ve enjoyed the experience more without the drone’s rubber clad cock hanging in front of his face when the drone positioned itself to cut the front hairs more readily.

He didn’t say anything though, he knew the Captain wanted him to go along with whatever the drone was doing. And as much as he disliked the drones, he wasn’t going to disobey the Captain over something that small.

After a minute, the drone stepped away and went back to the basket. Looking down, Tim saw piles of his blonde hair all over the floor. He looked up, glancing at the big screen that was in his room.

Normally the screen showed nothing but a constantly rotating DSB logo, but this time it was off. Probably for robotboi’s benefit, he thought. It did have an advantage. It let him see his reflection for the first time since coming to this place. The person in the reflection didn’t look at all like the person he imagined himself to be. Though, he did look hot.

His hair was short now, like a buzz cut from the military. It was perfectly even, with no single hair out of place. He reached up with his paw and ran it over. There was still a bit of hair there, but it wasn’t the wild locks he had before. 

“Stand still” the drone said, snapping his attention away from his reflection, looking at the drone.

Said drone had grabbed what looked two large blobs of yellow latex

“What’s that for? Don’t I have enough rubber on?”

“You are not to ask questions” the drone said, in the exact same tone as before. Again, creepy. The drone simply walked in front of Tim and slammed the blobs onto his upper arms, a loud squelching sound ringing out from it.

“Ow! Hey careful! That hurt!” he whined, glaring at the rubber clad man. The drone ignored him and turned back to the basket, digging through as he looked for something else.

Rolling his eyes, the blonde looked down at his arms, his eyes going wide as he saw the latex shifting and morphing before his own eyes. The blob wrapped itself around his upper arm, turning the blue latex bright yellow. A bright yellow that morphed into the DSB logo on both upper arms.

“What the?” he muttered as he looked over. It was the same on both arms. A big part of his suit was now tinted yellow right below his shoulder, with the DSB logo showing clearly. “W-Why the logo? I’m not signing up to work with these people!”

“You are not to-”

“Ask questions, yeah yeah I know. Your like a broken fucking record, you know that?” Tim groaned “Just get on with it, will ya? Sitting here is getting boring…”

“You must be silent” the drone said as it pulled out something else from the basket. Something rubbery that for the life of him, Tim couldn’t figure out what it was. The drone closed up behind him and began to slip something over his head.

“What the? What is that!?” Tim shouted as the drone slipped the object on him. Whatever it was it automatically locked itself in place, and the farm boy heard a small beep come from the device.

“You will be silent” the drone said as it moved to the large screen in the room. Before it did that, Tim managed to get a look at what exactly the drone had slipped on him.

He gasped as he recognized it as one of those jackets that police dogs wore, with the words PK-9 Unit emblazoned in snow white text. His eyes went wide as he finally realized what exactly was going on in this facility.

“Y-YOU'RE TURNING US INTO POLICE DOGS!” he shouted. But by that moment it was too late. The drone had reached the screen and had turned it on. A bright white flash engulfed the room, sending Tim down from his panic into a deep trance. The flashes continued for a good few minutes, as he was sent deeper and deeper, into the deepest trance he had ever experienced in his entire life.

After 2 minutes, the flashes died down and were replaced by a spiral, with Tim staring at the screen with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, his brain turned to easy to mold putty by the flashes.

While Tim stared vacantly ahead, the drone had returned to the basket to retrieve the last few items. The first he slipped over Tim’s ears; a sort of latex dog ears. He put them on top of his head, putting them firmly in place. The two triangular bits of rubber released a sort of glue that attached them to his scalp, making them impossible to remove without the correct equipment. He then attached a cable to the ears, which were connected to a pair of earplugs, which he then slipped on. Tim went deaf for a few seconds as the ears on the top of his head were activated. He now heard from the top of his head instead of the side.

Tim was oblivious to the drone’s work as it attached the ears. He was too focused on the screen, too lost in trance. It felt so good. So lost in trance was he that he didn’t notice the loss of the plug from his anus when the drone pulled it out, and replaced it with a new plug. This plug had a rubber tail on the end, which swayed about slightly from side to side. If he could see himself, he would see a rubber pup, so unlike who he saw of himself. The drone then pulled out the final piece of Tim’s suit. A pair of paw themed socks, which he slid over the unresisting Tim’s feet. Its task complete, the drone then gathered the basket and left Tim alone with the hypnotic screen.

Tim didn’t notice as the drone left the room. He was too busy staring at the screen, getting lost in the colors and spirals. It wasn’t too long after that the first training commands were given.

“You are a pup. You have always been a pup. You love being a dog. Being a dog is relaxing. Being a dog feels good. Dogs are good boys. You like being called a good boy? Good boys get belly rubs and their crotches rubbed.”

Tim nodded, drool running down his chin as he stared ahead. 

“Good boys were never human. You are a Pup. You have always been a pup. Being a dog is natural. Being obedient is normal and natural. It is in your nature to be obedient to your betters. Good boys know that humans and drones are the betters of pups. You love your superiors. You love obeying your superiors. It feels so good to obey your superiors. The more you obey, the more your superiors will call you a good boy.”

On and on the training continued, the words sinking deep into Tim’s mind. Reworking his memories of himself, thinking only as a dog, believing that he only ever was a dog. Erasing his memories about being human. Reinforcing his obedience. His love of obedience. And hammering in everything he had been taught during these past nine months Tim did not resist these commands; his training would not let him.

When he awoke many hours later, he gave a quick yawn before curling up on his bed, his place, to dream about catching the frisbee with the drones and being called a “good boy.”

12 MONTHS AFTER INCARCERATION RECRUITMENT

“Fetch” the drone spoke in the usual monotone voice.

Tim sprinted after the frisbee at full speed. After a mighty leap, he jumped up and grabbed it with his teeth. He landed on all fours and wagged his tail, turning around to look at the drone.

“Well done Tim!” he heard his friend Ewan bark from the sidelines. 

“Yeah!” Jasper barked too, standing next to Ewan. As he walked back to his drone instructor, frisbee in mouth, Tim looked over at the two and smiled. They looked like the perfect example of good Security pups. Sitting at attention next to two DSB drones, their hair cut to an identical buzz cut and their rubber ears poking out of it. Their outfits were identical to his. Logo on the arms, dog jacket around them with pockets and their hands and feet encased in rubbery paws

Tim sat in front of his drone instructor and proffered the frisbee with his mouth, letting go when the drone took it from him. Tim watched the drone expectantly, awaiting his next command.

“You have passed this test” the drone said without emotion “Report to the main hall to receive your next evaluation”

“Yes sir!” Tim barked, his tongue hanging out in happiness as the drone walked away from him. This had been the day he and all the other Pups had been training for. The day of the final exam. The day when he got to show just how much of a good boy he is.

Obediently, Tim walked down the labyrinth of tunnels on all fours until he came upon the main hall. There were … expecting him.

On screen was the Captain, looking at him with a beaming smile “Hello Pup 321” he greeted him, using his ID number instead of his actual name. Tim didn’t mind, it was one of the Captain’s quirks. He knew what his actual name was, so he wasn’t concerned.

“Hello sir!” he said happily as he saw there was a cushion in the center of the floor. He walked up to it and sat down at attention, like he had learned to do over the months.

“You have done very very well on your exams!” the captain praised him, which made Tim shiver “You are almost ready to graduate as a full fledged Security Pup in the Drone Security Bureau! You only have to pass one more test”

“Anything sir!” Tim happily barked. “I’m ready to make you proud.”

The Captain nodded at the drones. They walked ahead and deposited 8 steel boxes in front of him, very similar to the ones he used in his daily sniffing exercises.

“Think of this final test as a more difficult sniffing exercise. You are to figure out which boxes contain contraband. Then tell us what exactly the contraband is. You are not allowed to touch, open or move the boxes. You can only use your nose. Do you understand, Pup?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Then begin.”

Tim promptly walked over to the first box, and began to sniff at it. Steel and oil… This one’s empty he thought, walking over to the next one. He put his now hyper sensitive nose over it and sniffed. A different smell flooded his nostrils. Ink….Paper….glue… Smells like a book or a magazine of some type… he thought, taking another smell. He didn’t detect anything else, so he spoke up

“This one has illegal documents sir!” he barked at the Captain, before moving to the next one. The Captain said nothing.

The next few boxes had nothing he needed to point out. One smelled of rubber, clearly carrying drone equipment. And the other one smelled of oil and metal again.

He sniffed the fifth box, detecting the mix of sweat and detergent that indicated contraband.

“This one has clothes in it sir!” he said as he moved on to the next

The sixth box, however, assailed his senses. There were several things in the box. Something like soap and...fabric! But...maybe... He frowned. The fabric smell was too weak for it to be clothes. Besides, why would they put clothes next to each other? It didn’t make sense. The other smelled also like ink, but with an extra sweet smell. The sweet smell indicated that the ink, from a book or magazine, wasn’t contraband. But, why was this smell also very weak? And why was there the fabric smell?

He shook his head and moved on to the seventh and eighth boxes. The seventh had nothing in it. The eight though was not empty. He sniffed it, and he felt the familiar scent of clothes, but something on top of it. A sweet fragrance like the one from the book. This is evidence! He thought as he recognized the smell of evidence spray. 

And then the answer hit him! Returning to the sixth box, he realized that the box contained two objects! Two different scents, mixed together.

“This one has clothes in it sir, and legal documents!” he said with pride, confident now of what was inside of the sixth box. The Captain’s face betrayed nothing.

Moving back to the eighth box, he reported “this one contains clothes that have been taken into custody! “

“Is that everything you smell?”

“Yes, sir! Those are all the smells.” Tim said with a proud nod

The Captain’s stoic face then grew a smile. “Very good pup! You have passed this final test!”

Tim almost fell over due to the pleasure that praise sent through him

“T-Thank you sir!” he said happily

“Now, look up at me. You have one final lesson before you can leave” the Captain said

“Final lesson?” Tim muttered, confused as he stared up, only to be hit with a flash of light, sending him into his trance once again.

“Your name is not Tim. You have never heard the name Tim. Tim is an alien name to you. Your name is Pup 321, but you are also called Countdown. These names feel normal to you. These names are natural to you.”

The pup nodded as his name, which he had been so certain off, evaporated into nothingness. It was replaced by a number and a nickname.

“Pups can’t speak English.” the voice continued “Pups can understand English perfectly, but they cannot speak it. Good boys can only bark. It is natural to bark and howl and whine. It is unnatural to speak”

Countdown nodded, a low whine escaping his mouth.

“Good boy” the captain said as the spiral disappeared. “Now….. SLEEP!”

And with those words, Pup 321 fell over, snoring, and he knew no more.

ONE MONTH SINCE GRADUATION

Countdown yawned as a high pitched alarm rang out through the Drone Security Bureau's kennels. He stood up and stretched, shaking the sleep out of his head.

“Woof!” he heard someone bark from the kennel next to his. A grin broke on over his face as he turned to face his neighbor. A pup with strawberry blonde hair and big eyes that the Cops liked to refer to as Ranch. Countdown didn’t really know why, but it wasn’t his place to question it. Besides, it was a cute name for his friend. Better than the number he got back in the Academy, 671. The pup shook his head as the doors to the kennels opened with a loud buzz. He walked out, smiling as he looked around the area.

The kennels were nothing fancy. It was a rather small room with cages for each pup on the wall opposite to the entrance. On the wall farthest from the entrance was row of steel food bowls, which were filled with a familiar tasty grey goo. Countdown wagged his tail as he walked over there, ready to enjoy some breakfast before a busy day of helping the drones enforce the law.

As he chowed down along with the other pups, he heard the door hiss open. He didn’t turn away from his food though. Good pups make sure to never waste a drop of food! He thought as he finished his breakfast

“Pups” the emotionless voice of a drone called out from behind him. Smiling, Countdown turned around and sat at attention

“WOOF!” they all barked at the same time, smiling at the drone. The drone walked up to Countdown and pointed at him

“Pup number 321. You are assigned to patrol with me” it said. Countdown nodded and stood up.

Too bad its a drone today he thought as he padded right behind the drone Cops are more fun! They give me pats. He shook his head and followed the drone.

They walked through the halls of the DSB silently, neither of them saying anything as they passed more officers and drones.

“Today we have patrol in the premises of the train station” the drone said as they got to the garage, heading for the transport vehicle.

The train station was no more packed than on her usual busy day. Commuters waiting to catch the train into work. Tourists waiting for their bus connection. All sorts of people. With all sorts of smells. With his enhanced nose, Countdown could smell a lot of things. The while on duty, he was looking for specific smells. The smell of contraband.

Let’s see what we’ve got today! He thought as he approached one of the many passengers, taking a big sniff of his backpack. The guy didn’t react to him, and Countdown didn’t smell anything strange inside, just ink and paper separate from each other. Probably a notebook and a pen he thought as he nodded at the man.

Most of the bags that he smelled as the drone guided him along had nice smells, but not the ones that he was looking for. A lot of guys gave him encouraging hoots and calls. And more than one “good boy”, which didn’t fail to arouse him and put him in a good mood. Such things didn’t distract him from his duty.

One bag though did catch his attention. A backpack lying between the feet of an anxious looking traveler. It was the smell of clothes!

“Woof! Woof!” he barked, signaling to the drone that the pup had found contraband. The drone wasted no time. 

“Sir, hand over the backpack and please follow me.” the drone said emotionlessly

The offender, a nervous looking guy with a decent body, said nothing as he handed the drone the backpack, hands shaking as he did, and dutifully followed the drone and the pup into one of several private rooms. Once inside, the drone unpacked the contents of the backpack onto the table. There were a number of items not unusual for a young man like this to have. A laptop with the charger. Some gay porn magazines. A pair of dildos and a bottle of lube in a separate compartment. Some cracker snacks for the trip. The man’s wallet and cell phone. A meditation visor inside the protective plastic container. And a smelly sock.

“This sock is contraband,” the drone said without emotion, reaching for the cuffs that hung from his belt as Countdown glared at the man.

“But officer, I have special permission to carry around a sock! It’s in my wallet.” the man stammered out, Countdown being able to smell the absolute fear coming off him.

The drone opened up the wallet and searched through the various cards that were inside. He found the driver's license of the offender, which on inspection matched the man’s appearance, and eventually found a pink colored card from the department of homeland security. A pink card that indeed verified the man’s claims. According to the card, the man had a sock fetish from before the change, something that had not changed. The card allowed the man to carry no more than two socks with him at a time, or to possess more than a few pairs.

“The offender’s claims are verified. In future, attached the card to the outside of the backpack so that the security pup can verify your validity without the need for this detour.”

“Thank you, officer! I’ll do that! Do you have a cardholder and a pin that I can use?” the man asked, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Affirmative.” The drone retrieved the items from a drawer along the wall and handed them over to the man. The man slipped the pink card into the cardholder, then sealed it closed with the pen and clipped it onto his backpack. The drone then open the door and gestured for the man to exit. Once the man had gone, the drone and pup continued with their surveillance.

Countdown didn’t find any other articles of contraband that day, though he did get to briefly interact with several other pups. 

“Woof!” he barked, smiling at the other pups 

These pups were dressed in various shades of red latex, which denoted them as private/recreational pups. They would bark playfully whenever Countdown was nearby, and would sniff each other and nuzzle each other playfully. Countdown would’ve loved to play with the other pups, but he was on duty right now and he needed to be alert. Though he did look at the other pups with envy whenever their owners called them “good boys” or rubbed at their bellies and crotches. How much he would’ve loved to have his belly and crotch rubbed right then!

Right as the drone called him to leave, Countdown’s ears picked up some rather loud stomping. He looked behind him to see a squadron of Army Drones marching through the Train Station, on their way to their base. Marching along with them, clad in dark shades of green, where the military pups. One of them looked at Countdown for a second, barking at him before marching on.

“Wan?” Countdown barked softly a bit confused. That pup seemed familiar. He couldn’t place where he knew him from, but it was something that stayed on his mind as the drone marched him back to DSB HQ.

When Countdown and the drone arrived back at the station, the drone dropped Countdown off back at the dog kennel before going off to do whatever it was told to do. The others were happy to see Countdown return, and they all roughhoused each other, rolling on the ground, chasing each other, nuzzling at each other’s private areas.

“Woof!?” another of Countdown’s friends, Braveheart, barked at him, curious about how everything went.

Despite the pups being only able to bark and whine, they understood each other perfectly and were able to communicate much faster than humans and drones. A single bark could convey an entire sentence.

“Ruff! Woof wan!” Countdown went on to explain how his patrol went, and talked about seeing the military pups, which sent a wave of discomfort over the entire kennel. 

There was a small rivalry between the Drone Security Bureau and the newly established Drone Combat Unit. And that rivalry extended down to the pups, who tend to pick up traits from the officers who go out on patrol with them.

Their fun was interrupted by the sound of the captain speaking through the speakers. At hearing his voice, all the pups stopped what they were doing and sat down at attention. Like the good, obedient boys that they were.

“All right boys. Today is cleaning day. Follow the drones to the showers.”

Cleaning day! Countdown thought with a huge smile. Cleaning Days were awesome! He gave a bark of excitement, which the other pups also gave with excitement.

Several drones arrived at the pen and unlocked the door. At a command, the pups dutifully followed the drones through several halls until they reached the room that had the showers. To get to the showers, they had to pass through the locker room, which was empty but for a pair of cops that were putting on their harnesses which contained their gear.

“Hey, Kent, looks like it’s cleaning day for the pups!”

“Yeah. I’m sure they’ll love being squeaky clean. So fuckable!” Kent gave his cock a few strokes, which his partner caught from the corner of his eye. Countdown giggled and gave the two a bark as they passed them

“You know what else is so fuckable?” He leaned close enough to Kent such that their hard cocks touched.

“I’ll hold you to that once we are off duty!”

Countdown didn’t hear or see the rest of the encounter as he and the rest of the pups entered the showers. The drones turned on a few showerheads and then called for the pups to approach. Countdown dutifully took place underneath the showerhead. The water was lukewarm, which was all right though he would’ve preferred warmer. But he knew the water needed to be a little colder than he was used to because of the latex.

As the water fell on him, he moaned as he felt the drone undoing the lateches of his suit, and slowly removing his paws

Woof!” he barked as the cold water hit his back, making his shiver as the paws from his feet were removed, letting him wiggle his toes at long last. He whined as he felt his suit slowly being peeled off, leaving him totally nude, as the drones applied the glue remover, and peeled off his ears. He shivered as his hearing returned to his human ears, since he was used to them being on top of his head as opposed to the sides.

The water temperature was increased to a pleasant warmth that Countdown relaxed to. While he was distracted, the drone pulled out his tail plug so that it could be cleaned.

“RUFF!” he exclaimed as he suddenly felt very very empty. That feeling did not last as the drone shoved another plug inside, one designed function as a hose. He moaned as he felt it go inside as the drones stepped out, closing a transparent screen in front of the pups.

Small hatches opened up all around Countdown, and out popped various cleaning instruments. Brushes, soap, and various other devices all approached him. Dutifully, he remained in place as the various instruments approached.

One of the arms coated in a rather weird smelling soap.

Gah, this stuff smells nasty! He thought, shaking his head as he closed his eyes tightly, making sure not a drop got inside. The smell didn’t last long, as he was hit with a blast of ice cold water. He wanted to shiver, but he knew that he had to sit still during his bath. That’s what good pups did.

The water spray lasted for a second before another device approached Countdown’s mouth.

“Open your mouth” the voice of the drone came through an unseen speaker as an automatic teeth brusher, dripping with a strong cleaner, approached.

Oh great. The fang shiner Countdown thought as the creamy mint smell of the toothpaste hit his nose. He sighted and opened his maw, the machine getting shoved inside in a split second. Another hiss rang out as another machine popped out behind the Pup. This one was a dildo shaped hose that slowly approached the pup’s hose-shaped plug, fitting in just right.

“WOOF!” Countdown yipped as the plug was slipped inside. He shivered and moaned as he felt the warm water cleaning the inside of his body, with the plug going in and out, as the spongy surface scrubbed it clean. The sensations on his body from the thrusting plug, and the soapy sponge against his hide under the warm water felt so good.

While so distracted by the sensations, another soapy mechanical hand reached out from beneath to slide against his semi-hard cock and clean it. It was wrapped in a sud coated sponge, and it began pumping it as it cleaned all traces of dirt and sweat from it. He thrust his body against it, in time with the thrusting of the cleaning plug. He would’ve pushed hard enough to release had not the cleaning arms retreated from his body.

“Mrrwaaaoooh!” he called bemoaned, wanting the pleasure to continue. His calls were cut short by a deluge of water that wiped off all of the soap from his body, leaving him wet and clean. This was followed by simultaneous rushes of hot air across his body, drying and warming him up.

“Woof!” he barked as another sprayer popped out and began running over his body. It sprayed a slick material to make it easier for him to be put back into his suit. The thought made him shiver in anticipation of being back in his uniform.

He didn’t have long to wait, as the floor in front of him opened up, a platform for him to stand on emerged.

“Step on the pad” the drone said through the PA

No need to tell me that! The pup thought with a giggle as he padded onto the machine. The machine grabbed him by his arm and slowly lifted him up, as a new suit, identical to his old one, was pulled out of a bag. Countdown let his body relax as the machine pulled him into an upright position, until he was standing like a human, which now felt strange to Countdown. He was slowly lowered into the suit, mechanical hands patting him down, making sure there were no kinks or wrinkles in the suit.

“Aroooooo!” Countdown howled as he felt the suit being slowly put on, enjoying the sensation of being covered up, especially when the arms maneuvered his cock into the bulge and when another arm replaced the hose plug with his cleaned tail plug. He shivered and moaned as the plug began vibrating inside of him. New paws were slipped on his hands and feet, and a new pair of ears were glued on. By the time he was lowered back onto the platform, he was back to looking like a proper dog.

He sat down, wagging his tail as the glass screen was lowered and the drone stepped forwards again.

“Cleaning process completed. You will return to the Kennels and remain there until the morning”

“Wroof!” a bark came from all the pups at once, the others having been in different showering units. They started heading back to the Kennels on their own, not needing an escort back since almost everyone was in bed at this time.

Countdown walked along his friends, Ranch and Braveheart as moonlight shone in through the windows, shimmering on the surface of their suits. The trio had been through a lot in the past year, not that they remembered much about their lives before coming to the facility. In their minds, they had always been pups. They had spent their years training together to be good police dogs and their strong bond showed in how they marched together with confidence and love. Any trace of the scottish guy on vacation, the friendly southern boy, or the farmhand who got nabbed for contraband were long gone from their brains.

Once back at the main room, they crawled through their designated vents and into their rooms. Countdown curled down on the pillows, placed his head against his paws, and was soon off to dreamland, dreaming of what the next day would be like and eagerly looking forward to spending more time with Ranch and Braveheart, his two best friends in all the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge, huge thanks to all my patrons who support me and let me bring you guys these fics
> 
> Special thanks to y higher tier patron Andrew Welsh. Thank you so much for supporting me
> 
> If you are interested in supporting me, and gaining some perks like early access to my stories, being able to see them as they are written and special shout outs whenever I post a fic to the world, along with more rewards coming in the future, please consider supporting me on Patreon by following this link: www.patreon.com/Mobysimo


End file.
